Create A Mutant!
by EPIC-Sunshine
Summary: LOOK INSIDEEEE! CLOSED
1. Chapter 1

Hola my peoples I hope you missed me. Sorry, but Rainclaw's Quest has been Discontinued. IM SO SORRY I've just not had any drive to do it, but I have a new idea I WILL be continuing. SO. Here we goooo!

Alright, so the point is that the School has decided to take another way of eliminating the flock **this story will be taking place before Fang leaves, so I'm working with the original flock (Max, Nudge, Iggy3, Fang, Gazzy, and Angel) The school has made another band of Six mutants to find a way to bring the Flock to them. They are insanely smart and strong, Each of them has a job:

Mutant 1: Is to become Max's best friend

Mutant 2: Nudge's crush

Mutant 3: ((THIS IS ME)) Iggy's friend (driving Gazzy away)

Mutant 4: Fang's girl that's all like "HEY FANGY-POO!" To make Max mad, driving to two appart

Mutant 5: Gazzy's friend to be there when iggy's gone

Mutant 6: Angels sister (driving everyone away)

SO the goal of the mutants is to drive the flock away from each other. :D

Sooooo. Heres the little form :D

(*is required)

*Name:

Nickname:

*GENDER:

*Description: (very descriptive)

*Personality:

*History:

Powers:

*DNA:

*Part: (mutant 1, 2, 3,…)

*Age: (9-16)

Family?: (this isn't required, because some experiments probably don't have family)

Other?:

For an example, heres my character that will be going to be taking the part of Mutant 3

Name: Alette

Nickname: Al

Gender: Female

Description: 5'3, has blond hair that falls straight to her lower back, with brown roots, and brown highlighs (all natural), and has carmely brown eyes, with different shades of brown in them, has a tanned complexion and light freckles on her cheeks. She usually wears her hair down, or in a ponytail; has a scar arcoss the bridge of her nose from when she disobeyed her Scientist. She also has wings the color of her eyes

Personality: kind and compassionate, she is a very good listener, and is also very outgoing and funny, she can have a conversation with almost anyone and she is very empathetic. She has a nervous tick of scratching at the back of her neck when she's upset, so she is always raw there. She can hide her emotions very well, so the only way you can tell if she's upset is when she's scratching at her neck. She can seem very happy on the outside and be feeling like she wanted to end it all. She puts others before herself, however, she cant stand people who try to control her, she has many scars from being rebellious, the biggest; across the bridge of her nose. She also has little patience for stupid people, a fault she hates herself for. When she gets angry, she gets very violent, and has to be restrained until she calms down. This causes some to steer clear of her when she's in a bad mood. She also doesn't like prideful people, lazy people, and people who are boy crazy.

History: Was stolen from her mother, who was in her late 20's, when she was born, her mother was never given an explanation to what happened to her baby. She has been searching for a long time now.

She was brought up in the lab, her assigned Scientist was Dr. Tailor, a stern man with no sense of humor. But she managed to get a smile every now and then. When she was younger, and did exactly as he said, when he said, he was pretty lenient towards her, but as she got older, she became rebellious, taking an mile for every inch, and he became abusive. He sicked erasers on her in the courtyard many times, calling them off only after they'd given her a fair beating, and forcing her to tears. This causes her empathetic ways, because she's been through almost anything you can think of.

When she was 8, she stole Dr. Tailor's clipboard, looking through the papers, and discovered a picture of her mother. She read through the papers, feeling a stone drop in her stomach, now realizing this was NOT her family. She became cold towards the scientists, they often wondered why this change occurred.

When she turned 11, they introduced her to the rest of the group. They all became fast friends, and soon they began training them. They've been updated on everything that's ever happened to the Flock, and they have had a plan since the day they met, to bring them to the scientists, to earn their freedom. Every day since, has been test after test. Now its time for them to serve their purpose.

Powers: Has a photographic memory; and can control electricity

DNA: 2% avian

Part: 3

Age: 14 ½

Family: Brook Wethers: mother (status: unknown)

GO MY MINIONS, MAKE ME MANY CHARACTERS!


	2. Winners :D

SO. I've decided the winners. :D So lets get this party started!

For Mutant 1: DRUMROLL PLEASE! THANK YOU.

.

.

.

Janie, by Dudley1997! CONGRATS :D

Why?: because I wanted a Stoic person in the group, and she fit the description, and I feel like I could do a lot with her.

Mutant 2: READY?

.

.

.

Nate! By XXXxSmIlEyMe123xXXX

Why?: OMYGOD I LOVE THIS CHARACTER :D And I needed guys desperately D:

Mutant 3: MIO

Mutant 4:

.

.

.

Shifter! By Dreamin'OfABlondeFang

Why: because Scene kids are always fun to work with (:

Mutant 5: wheee!

.

.

.

Hermes By Stargazer!

Why?: Because he has a fun past, and I can do a lot with it

AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST,

Mutant 6

.

.

.

Cleo! By Flowergirl95

Why?: because she seems like a cool little kiddo

ALRIGHTY THEN. The story will be up as soon as possible. Just check my profile. I hope you don't hate me for not choosing you and CONGRATS if you won. If you have anything else to say about your character, feel free to PM me

Sunshine, OUT.


End file.
